


The Song of Pyp

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, Slash, War, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Grenn and Pyp have just arrived to Eastwatch-By-The-Sea, but now, their real journey is about to start.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**“The trip to Eastwatch will be longer and more dangerous than a chat with our new Lord Commander, but I know that we´ll be safe, Honey.  Everything will be alright”** Pyp whispered to his mare’s ear, as he fixed the saddle on her back. Being sincere, he wasn’t really fond of horses, but the lovely character of his golden mare had conquered Pyp’s heart. _“Well, If I can ride my own horse, as a real man of the Watch I can do anything!”_ he had considered. Certainly, he was a bit worried about his future, but he had always been an optimist; making friends was easy to him, the cold couldn’t be much worse in Eastwatch than in Castle Black, and much beyond that, he would be with Grenn. _His dear Grenn_. The simple image of that reddish hair and that carefree smile cheered Pyp’s heart up. _“We came here together, and we’ll leave together. Life doesn’t look so bad after all!_ ” The little mummer thought and started humming a happy song. He took a carrot from his saddlebag and watched it carefully. It looked delicious. Pyp took a bite, and munched it, in front of the annoyed gaze of his mare. Once he verified the taste, he was about to offer it to Honey, when suddenly, the animal whined, nervous. Pyp turned around and the last piece of carrot slipped painfully in his throat as he gulped.

He saw her, and his blood got frozen.

Pypar had caught brief glimpses of that woman from the kitchen. The great priestess, Melisandre of Asshai used to appear at the common hall, just to talk to her king and the brand new Lord commander Snow, so, she wasn’t commonly seen in the fortress, and the little mummer used to feel free to mock her strange religion, and preach in the name of the Lord of Turnips to his brothers.

Now, for his dismay, the red Witch in person was right in the stables, some steps behind himself. The woman was looking directly to him, and when her red eyes found his, Pyp truly believed there was something dangerous about the sorceress. She was wearing an extravagant silk dress, just too light to resist the cold of the Wall, and his red hair was flowing like fire on her shoulders. Some people used to say she was beautiful, but, for Pyp, there was something really disturbing about her, and he could sense it, deep in his bones.

 **“You’ll leave”** That wasn’t even a question, but an affirmation. However, Pyp tried to be polite and bowed as nicely as he did when he presented a play to high lords.

 **“I will serve at Eastwatch-By-The-Sea from now on, My Lady”** “ _Noble people are crazy! All of them are nuts!”_ Pyp thought.

 **“Do you believe in destiny, Pypar?”** That was clearly the last question Pyp was expecting to hear. The witch walked to him, and got so close that the mummer felt her warm breathing on his face. However, he tried to pretend bravery and stood in his place.

**“I… believe in what I can sense or remember”**

The red woman smiled to him, showing a perfect row of white teeth between her red lips, and spoke **“There is an immense light inside of you, boy. Don’t let them get it.”**

 **“What do… you mean, My Lady?”** Pyp asked confused.

 **“Fragile and dainty. Like our hope. Like life itself”** Melisandre’s eyes remained fixed on Pyp’s for a moment, and her fingers held a firm grip on the boy’s face **“You will be all alone before the end, but The Lord of Light has set his eyes on you. You must be brave.**

Without further words, the red woman advanced and pressed her lips against Pyp’s. It was not a kiss. Not like the ones he used to share with Grenn. Those were loving and sweet. His eyes remained opened all the time, and his whole body got frozen for what seemed an eternity. This weird touch on his skin burnt and tasted like blood and smoke. He couldn’t breathe! The little mummer got horrified! All that he could picture was a chaos of shadows and flames in his mind, and finally, using his whole strength, he pulled her off weakly.

 **“By the way, I’m no noble”** Pyp heard the voice of the red woman, as she walked away.

*


	2. Joy

**“Dinner is almost ready! Are you hungry my brothers?”** The unmistakable voice of the mummer called from the kitchen.

A happy roar echoed in the small hall of Eastwatch when Pyp entered to the place pushing a cart, which contained a huge pot with the recently famous _“Pyp-style shrimp stew”_. Food was scarce and the men of the fortress were used to tasteless bread and salty fish, but Pyp’s ability provided them multiple new dishes, and now a lot of men liked the newcomers from Castle Black.

Life at Eastwatch wasn’t easy, but Grenn and Pyp were true survivors, and, eventually, they grew confident and became friends with the bearish men of the fortress. Before they noticed it, the place became a home for them. The ships, the seafood and the unpredictable weather of the east, so weird in Pyp’s opinion in the beginning, were now a part of their life. Now, everything was exciting and the boys learned something new everyday.

Grenn and Pyp knew that Castle Black was having a lot of changes, and the presence of Stannis Baratheon and his army was not a big deal for Pyp, but he had been truly relieved to leave the Red Woman behind. On the other side, he would miss the lovely princess Shireen, and the nice moments they shared. Before parting, the little girl had promised to visit them as soon as she could. Grenn and Pyp were beyond happy and they hugged their mutual friend. However, none of them was ingénue. Chaos was upon the whole realm and no one was really safe. The only hope laid now on the men gathered in every fortresses of the Watch, just like those who were praising Pyp’s stew.

The dinner had been delicious, just like it used to be every time that Pyp cooked and, for the black brothers’ joy, when the lights of the hall started fading, the little mummer was in an excellent mood, so, he stood up on a bench and cleared soundly his throat. **“Now, my dear brothers, let me pledge to you this present, as a token of my good will.”** He declared; the chatter stopped, and the men remained in silence for some instants, mildly confused. After all, What could this boy offer beyond his abilities in the kitchen?... and then, Pyp started singing.

This was a happy ballad about spring and bright feathered birds. It was astounding. This was the first time the little mummer sang for his new brothers, and it was an unexpected delicacy for all of them. As the song continued, Grenn watched more than a few brothers holding their breath at the sight of Pyp. He was truly gorgeous and probably, none of those men could have ever heard something as beautiful as his voice. The firelight threw warm shades on Pyp’s face, and before the song finished, just like if no one else were in the hall, Pyp turned around and looked at Grenn, who was still mesmerized by the song. When their eyes met, like a secret, they shared a smile. It was an instant, but the Aurochs felt a rush of pure love and happiness running through his entire being. As much as other persons would like the young man who was singing in front of them, Pyp was his beloved. His heart, his lovesongs and his sweet sighs were only his.

However, after the dinner, the silence was almost total as they walked to their cell. Pyp remained absent the whole way. He had no explanation, just a persistent feeling inside his heart… it was something between fear and anxiety, and it grew night after night, since they left Castle Black. Now, the pauses between words became longer. In the end, even Grenn seemed to notice it.

 **“Lately you’ve been too quiet, Pyp. Are you alright?”** Grenn stopped his steps in a corner of the corridor, and looked at him from his height. Suddenly, all concern abandoned Pyp’s mind. He loved when Grenn took care of him.

 **“I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired”** Pyp answered. **“I need to go to bed, and… maybe a kiss”** An exhausted smile appeared in Pypar’s lips.

Grenn was happy to oblige, and kissed him as sweetly as he could, as he held him gently, lifting his whole weight in his right arm. He caressed Pyp’s entire back with his left hand. The touch was loving and slow, like the Aurochs himself. Pypar returned to his lover, and his entire being seemed to melt a bit. He adored Grenn’s expression after every single kiss. His swollen lips, still eager for more, and his cheeks, blushed and hot, beneath Pyp’s hands, but what really drove him crazy were those beautiful blue eyes, smiling for him. Without further preamble, Grenn lifted him on his shoulder like a small bag. It made Pyp laugh, clear and high during the whole way to their cell. When they arrived, Grenn put him down, and opened the door. When it was opened, the Aurochs took his lover in bridal style, and crossed the threshold holding Pyp in his arms again. They kissed fiercely till both were breathless, but, before going further, Grenn took a little instant to ask in a doubtful whisper, as their noses rubbed softly **“I know you’re tired, but… May I give you pleasure, Pyp?... Please. Just once?”** The little mummer smiled brightly and nodded . For Grenn, that lovely blush in Pyp’s cheeks, combined with that ambiguous and inviting touch on his entire body were all what songs were made of.

 **“Come here.”** Pyp said smiling. His voice was as sweet as honey, and finally, when Grenn pushed himself softly between Pyp’s thighs, when the lips of the ranger explored the warmth of his partner, and when the hands, mouths and bodies reciprocated their mutual intentions, the mummer sang his pleasure song, not one, but many times by his lover’s ear. When they loved each other, all worries seemed to fade from their minds, and only they remained in the world **“I love you… _My sweet husband_ ”** Was the last thing Grenn whispered that night, when the moon was just above the horizon, and right before he fell asleep in Pyp’s arms, just for an instant, the Aurochs would have sworn he saw his beloved’s body glowing softly underneath his hands.

*


	3. Bravery

The _Storm Crow_ was one of the most impressive war ships that Grenn had seen. It was in fact, the first he visited in his whole life. Its black sails were smaller than he had thought, but the hull was fast and long as an arrow; its two rows of oars were conveniently settled for hard battles against pirates and smugglers, and the entire ship was marked by countless battles, but what impressed Grenn the most was the height of the mast. The first time he went up to the point of it, he could see the entire bay of Seals. It was rocky and steep, and the wind was freezing, but somehow, he liked that place.

This was going to be his first mission as a ranger of Eastwatch. Grenn was used to patrol the forest in the north of the Wall on his trusty horse Yoff; he was equally comfortable walking long distances with Dywen or other men, but ships were new to him. Now, some Thenns had been seen robbing the fishers’ villages. Apparently some wildlings didn’t care about New Lord Commander’s truce, as Old Tattersalt said; he was the captain of the Blackbird, the largest warship of the Watch, and his mission consisted in training the new sailors of the Watch as they bordered the coast.

 **“You’ll get to be faster and smarter if you want to serve in one of our warships, boy. The Blackbird is the dream of any man here, and from now on, you’ll only board it if I command it”** The captain said. For any newcomer, this was just a fat old man with grey greasy hair and a perpetual bad mood, but everyone in Eastwatch knew histories about Tattersalt bravery, and his authority and experience were out of question.

 **“I will, my lord”** Grenn said, using his best military voice. How could he explain that his dream was no ship, but another black brother? Before parting, just three days ago, right before an unending farewell kiss, his sweet Pyp had smiled mischievously, and whispered to his ear **“Return soon big boy, so I can keep you warm all night long”** Even after all those moons, sharing the most intimate moments with Pyp, Grenn had blushed like a maiden, and the smile in his face persisted for many miles… Well. At least, unlike most recruits, Grenn had not threw up his meal, and his captain was nice enough to give him good advices about sea and ships.

Since no Thenns were found in this part of the bay,  Grenn and the small group of men would return safely to the Wall in some hours more. Grenn rolled discretely his eyes, half disappointed and half relieved, when Old Tattersalt advanced in front of him and looked to the coast through his portable Myrish eye.

 **“You know, boy? I’m pretty sure our new Lord Commander has gained a bunch of enemies in Castle Black. I know Ser Alliser Thorne, and I understand him quite well. That bastard, and many other men have spent their lives fighting against wildlings. We’ve seen many friends dying because of those stupid bear-eaters, and Lord Snow is about to receive all of them with open arms. I’m pretty sure that’s a bad idea but…”** Commander Tattersalt doubted a bit, looking at Grenn directly in the eye, as his voice turned dark and ominous **“I’ve also seen a lot of things in this coast, boy. All men here know what comes with the long winter, and wildlings are nor our biggest concern anyway. Maybe, your friend Snow is right.... Maybe”**

Suddenly, something shone next to Grenn’s sight, right in the corner of his visual field. The thing was red and approached to them, fast as a flash of lightening. There was no time for doubts or fear. The Aurochs reacted, as fast as he had never done in his whole life, and threw himself on his captain covering him as the second fire arrow, the third and many more started landing on the deck. A red stain appeared in Grenn’s cloak, but he was sure he was not injured.

 **“The Thenns!! The fucking Thenns are here!!”** Grenn yelled as he pressed the captain’s bleeding arm and took him until a safer place, crawling among the projectiles, on the deck. The rest of the rangers appeared from the ground of the ship, already taking his weapons and preparing themselves for the battle. However, most of them were still under the deck maneuvering the oars, or  extinguishing the fire.

However, the ship was still far from the coast, and there was only one way out to protect the ship from arrows, and it was through the rocks.

 **“The rudder… I can’t!”** Old Tattersalt panted, still trying to contain the blood from streaming out from his arm. **“The ship, boy!”**

Grenn put up his cloak, and ran through the deck, barely, avoiding the rain of arrows. If more projectiles shot on the ship, everything would be lost. The hull was covered with fire resistant lacquer, but fire would spread faster if they spent their time avoiding new projectiles, instead shooting the fire down. He slipped until the bow and took the rudder of the ship. There was no time, and Grenn had never done something like that. He used his whole strength as he maneuvered, praying to all gods to guide him.

 **“Turn… just turn now… fucking thing!”** Grenn murmured, as the bow approached to the rocks. In that moment, he could sense the heat of a fire arrow, almost licking his cheek. He didn’t move a single inch.

A creak… A tense moment. The longest in Grenn’s life.

The ship barely passed right through the pillars, and cot covered by an enormous rock, right in the middle of the bay. In that moment, with his last amount of energy, Old Tattersalt asked for the horn and a young recruit, not older than thirteen years blasted it twice. At least, the sound would alert the brothers in Eastwatch.

The men extinguished the remaining fires on the deck, and one of the oldest rangers attended captain Tattersalt’s wound. However, It was just too soon to claim victory. The ship was still surrounded by the enemy. As long as they were into the bay, his position was vulnerable, and they knew it. Even worse. If the Thenns had catapults or a good amount of canoes, the Storm Crow would not resist. Grenn and the rest of the men just awaited, in a tense silence. A reduced number of archers prepared the first line of attack, and the rest of the rangers draw their swords. Long moments passed. Only the howling wind and the waves, splashing against the hull could be heard.

Grenn filled his lungs with the cold air and prepared himself. He thought about Pyp. His witty, beautiful, loving and brave Pyp. His only one. If Grenn fell there, his little mummer would be all alone in the end of the world, surrounded by danger, and living among fear and sadness every day of his life. That was not what he deserved.  That was not what they had fought for! Grenn felt a rush of uncontainable wrath, and then, out of nothing, he decided he was not about to die, not until the world would be a better place for Pyp. He looked at the blade of his sword, and remembered Jon. He had been the best instructor, a good friend, and he was now his Lord Commander. As the captain had said, Jon was surrounded by enemies, but he was always been brave, and he trusted in Grenn… And suddenly, his heart filled with bravery, and he stepped forward from his position, behind the rudder. **“We are men of the Watch, and have nothing to fear from those motherfuckers. Our brothers count on us, and we won’t disappoint them. Shall we?”** A unison NO!! merged from the entire crew, and the Aurochs concluded **“We won’t just wait for them here. Let´s kill those bags of shit, Brothers!”** Grenn yelled, and took the rudder again, ready to lead the fight.

 **“What do we do now?”** One of the youngest recruits asked.

 **“Let’s take the Thenns to the eastern shore. Our brothers from Eastwatch will await us there”.** Grenn was not even sure, but their chances were better that way. A second charge of fire arrows was already shining in the coast. It was easy to recognize the position of their attackers. Gods, if only...

Suddenly, a horn echoed on the coast. As he guided the ship, Grenn looked at the southern border of the forest, and the sight was the most amazing thing he could expect. The rest of the Night’s Watch float and cavalry had arrived as soon as they got the signal, and they received the Thenns with long swords and crossbows.

*****

The battle was brief and the result was irrefutable.  

Grenn was still covered with blood from the enemies, and he was deadly tired, but harmless, just like the vast majority of his black brothers. However, he finally breathed out, and barely whispered. **“I did it, Pyp”**

*****

The red woman stared the flames and her eyes seemed to share the color of the fire.

 **“Tell me. What did you see?”** Stannis Baratheon’s voice behind her ear was hard and cold as steel

**“The great victory of life over dead will happen, but it won’t come alone. I see more sacrifice and death than this world has seen.”**

**“I know it. Victories always have a cost, and the greatest heroes must accept it.”**

**“All of us must make sacrifices.”** The eyes of the sorceress looked directly into their king’s with a deep sadness inside **“I saw something more. I’m not expecting you to understand it yet, but sometimes, the small ones must face the greatest challenges, and their sacrifice will be decisive in this war, my lord. Some victories will be achieved, not by sword, but by love.”**


	4. Passion

**“Gods! Are you alright, Grenn?”** Pyp just couldn’t believe what had happened.

**“I am. The Thenns came and attacked us, but we fought… We won.”** Grenn was still exhausted, but right after the dinner in the common hall **,** his eyes shone like stars when he found Pyp’s.

**“Are you sure? You look really ugly”** The little mummer got closer to his friend, and walked around the ranger with theatrically long steps, carefully inspecting him until they got face to face **.**

**“You’re uglier than me”** Grenn retorted.

A naughty smile appeared in Pyp’s lips. Grenn was so cute when he tried to return his quips. He just looked at Grenn with the sweetest expression in his face, cupping the bearded face of his lover in his hands, and they shared a tender kiss. Grenn sighed, and kissed Pyp’s forehead.

**“I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry… You know? I saved the captain Tattersalt, and tomorrow, Cotter Pyke will acknowledge our mission.”**

**“I know it. Men say you’re a hero.”**

**“I’m no hero”** Grenn frowned like a child. He despised all those men who acted like heroes but only had been lucky. For some reason, le felt like one of those guys right now.

**“You are… But I don’t want you to be a dead hero. Next time you’re at risk, don’t try to act like a stupid Targaryen, man.”** Pyp added, tangling his arms around Grenn’s neck. **“You’re not fireproof, and I want you safe and sound back with me. You understand?”**

**“Yes, my lord”** Grenn answered with his best martial voice, half teasing his friend.

**“You’ve become quite sassy. Maybe I should reprehend you.”** Pyp replied happily, tickling Grenn’s belly.

**“Can I avoid my punishment, My Lord?”** Grenn could barely speak. His body was melting under Pyp’s delightful touch.

**“Better than that. There’s something I have reserved for a brave hero, but it is waiting for us in the _Talon_. I prepared it while you were cleansing yourself after the dinner” ** Pyp looked at his partner, biting his lower lip. That could only mean…

**“Well. Maybe I can be a hero sometimes”** Grenn stated, still breathless.

The men walked on the huge exterior of the fortress and arrived to the pier, where the warships of the Watch awaited. Pyp took Grenn’s hand and leaded him to the hull of the _Talon_ ; it was not only the smallest warship, but also, the most maneuverable one. The whole ship was about a half of the _Storm Crow_ ; possibly, only fifty men could fit into the ship. Once they boarded, Pyp took a key off from his cloak. It opened the cabin situated under the deck, **“How did you…?”** Grenn started to ask, when Pyp’s lips silenced with a sudden kiss. **“Hush… I’m a steward. Do you remember? Who do you think that clean the ships?... Well, this time I took some exemptions”** Pyp replied, smiling as he made the keys spin around his fingers. When he opened the door, Grenn got marveled. His lover had put a bunch on comfortable furs on the captain bed and filled the bunk with tiny candles, which floated into water bowls. The atmosphere was cozy and warm.

Pyp closed the door and, as soon as his hands were free, he took action, taking Grenn’s clothes off. He began with the cloak, and then the doublet and the shirt fell to the ground. Finally, among kisses, the little mummer kissed his way into the whole body of his lover.

In the candle light, Grenn looked like a god. He was not the big and stocky boy who arrived to Castle Black anymore. His muscles were tense and strong now. He had grown almost a foot, and his thick beard made him look a bit older. Nonetheless, when Pyp caressed his chest, his blue eyes glowed like the first time they loved each other.

The Aurochs tried to reciprocate the attentions, but Pyp stopped him delicately. **“No. Let me do this for you”** was all the answer, before Pypar started undressing himself. Slowly. Teasingly. Piece after piece, the clothes were discarded in front of Grenn, until nothing more remained. The Aurochs was already hard and longing when the smallclothes of his beloved fell to the woodened floor.

Pyp reclined himself on his black cloak, and his lover admired him for a moment. The mummer’s body was still white and soft as a dove, but his it had changed, too. His forms were a bit more sharpened now, and his expression was more intelligent day after day.

Without hesitation, Grenn went into the bed and grabbed Pyp’s waist, as he kissed his neck. He descended slowly, among kisses. The skin of his lover was, by far, the most exquisite delicacy he had ever tasted. **“I love you, you know it?”** Grenn asked, and his voice shattered for a moment when his lover looked at him. **“I know it… I love you more”** Pyp answered in a breathless whisper.

The ranger used his lips in Pyp, and when he explored the warm forms of his lover’s groins, Pyp giggled shyly. **“Grenn… Your beard… tickles…”** he murmured, but it was no complaining at all. The little mummer was immersing in the greatest pleasure **“Do I stop?”** Grenn teased, as he pressed softly his chin against Pyp’s body. **“By the Stranger, No!… Keep going… Please”** the little mummer panted, still laughing. Suddenly, the calloused hands of Grenn lifted Pyp’s hips as soft as they could, and his mouth received his whole member. A song made of sighs and incoherent words surged from Pyp’s throat, and Grenn believed this was the most beautiful tune he had ever heard.

Pyp was close. Grenn could feel it in his mouth. In the whole way his lover shivered, and yet, his beloved called him, with trembling voice. **“Grenn… Let’s finish together”** said, as he lifted Grenn’s chin lovingly.

The Aurochs leveled himself again, and when he was close enough to Pyp’s face, he kissed his lover’s lips over again. Pyp used his chance, and he bestrode on his lover’s middle region.

**“Oh… Grenn. You’re such a wonderful man!”** Pyp sighed, totally lost in his husband’s body, slipping his hands on Grenn’s skin like a boy trying to grab the wet sand of a beach. Knowing it would scape among his fingers anyway. Then, softly… maddeningly...  Pypar started rocking his hips against his partner’s

**“My sweet Pyp… Yes. Like this. You know how… Ah!”** Grenn couldn’t be happier.

When Grenn felt the first whip of pleasure through his hard member, he tried to muffle his moan against the cloak. Then, he remembered they were not into the fortress. There was no one in the ship, and he got his lover completely for his own. That made him smile mischievously for an instant.

The coupling was intense, and yet, none of them wanted to hurry. Grenn moaned again, rough and deep, as he looked ecstatic at Pyp, who was slipping the huge member of his lover inside his own body. At the same time, the Aurochs took in his hands Pyp’s cock, stroking it between his thick fingers.

The lovely sounds of Pypar were all that anyone could need to… finish. Those soft moans. His name, pronounced over and over again, coupled to every thrust into that frail body. Grenn started pounding into Pyp. Still softly, but so deep and intimate. The little mummer traced circles with his hips against his lover, bestriding him faster and faster **“Grenn… There. Grenn… GRENN!!”**

When Grenn ejaculated, Pyp pressed his body so tightly as if he were truly riding a huge bull. Grenn had never heard his partner wailing like this. Capturing his hips between his own legs with an uncommon vigor, and yet, his entire being looked so languid and sweet.

Right after Pyp reached the sky, he collapsed in Grenn’s arms. This was not the first time he believed the entire world was about to fall in pieces, but for the little mummer, nothing was more certain than those powerful limbs catching him countless times after ecstasy.

Grenn held him closer, as he kissed Pyp’s forehead. It was plenty of tiny sweat drops. He smiled. In the candlelight, they made Pyp’s body look like it was covered by a multitude of little diamonds.

**“I love you… I love you so much.”** Pyp panted, still breathless, as he cuddled in his husband’s arms, and intertwined his legs around Grenn. 

Once again, as he covered themselves with the furs, Grenn remembered what he had learned so many moons ago: _This_ , and no other was his treasure.

*

That night, Pyp fell asleep by Grenn’s side, lulled by the rhythm on the waves on the ship. In Castle Black, his dreams used to be so nice and funny that he commonly beamed in his sleep; sometimes, when he woke up, he still remembered fragments of dreams, and it was quite common for Grenn to listen the stories about ships, golden coasts and wonderful parties in the mornings, but tonight, the mummer’s dream was totally different. Pyp was lying on the bed, and his whole body started shivering and getting cold.

In his dream, Pyp was standing on the top of the Wall, patrolling the merlons, when, suddenly, two enormous beasts materialized in front of him. They were a grey wolf, with bristling manes, and a huge black dragon, exhaling fire. He just looked at them in awe, and before he could even react, they threw one against another, and started battling. Pyp got trapped between their fangs and claws; the fight was atrocious, and none of them seemed to stop. After what looked like an eternity, the boy felt how the beasts turning to him, and started devouring him, ripping his flesh off… They seemed to be searching for something inside of him and were making him contort in agony. He could feel his body becoming shreds, and somehow, between his screams and the horror, the worst part was to know that everything he loved was lost. He fell at the feet of the beasts, and crawled painfully with his skin excruciatingly ripped. He tried to call for help. To ask for help, and despite his whole being was almost destroyed, his most nefarious terrors were still about to took form in front of him. Unexpectedly, behind the beasts, a blue-eyed demon appeared and approached step after step. He looked at him with his empty orbs, and the creature came so close to Pyp’s wounded body that he could feel his icy breathing. He knew he was completely defenseless when the monster reached out, looking directly to his eyes and, slowly, painfully, he found what the beasts couldn’t get, and took his warmth and his life away.

Pyp woke up panting and shivering, still unable to speak.

Everything had been so terrifically real, and now, his whole body was covered by cold sweat. The little mummer felt deeply horrified when he looked at Grenn, still half asleep, holding him clumsily in his arms

**“Uhh… What happened?!”** the Aurochs mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Pypar just hugged his lover as if his life depended on it.

**“I…”** How could he explain Grenn his terrors without acting like a craven?

**“A bad dream again?”** Grenn inquired, cupping Pyp’s face in one of his hands. Pyp just nodded, still terrified. **“Hush, my snowflower; it wasn’t real”** the Aurochs whispered against his lover’s ear. **“I’m here. Nothing will hurt you.”** For an instant, the little mummer was certain of a single truth. No one could protect him against the thing that approached. Not even the man who was caressing his black hair, as he cradled him in his arms. Anyway, after some minutes, Pyp dared to speak.

**“Thanks… Thanks, Grenn.”** the mummer muttered, still anguished **“I’ve been having so many nightmares lately. This one was quite nasty, but… I’ll be fine.”** Pyp didn’t want to remember the horrid images he had been watching inside his mind since that time he was kissed by the witch.

**“Come here Pyp.”**

_“You will be all alone before the end”_ The little mummer remembered the words of the red woman, and his hands grasped involuntarily on Grenn’s back.

**“Please… don’t abandon me”**. The sweet Pyp mumbled

**“Pyp… As long as I live, you´ll never be alone… I promise”** Seeing his lover like this, was unusual for the Aurochs; his beloved used to be cheerful and lighthearted, even in the worst circumstances, but this was beyond Grenn’s understanding. Pypar looked like an injured little bird. So fragile and scared… So, the ranger did the only thing he could, and hugged him closer, caressing his body in silence for long minutes. When Pyp’s heartbeat became regular again, the Aurochs closed his eyes for a second, just trying to rest, as his hands wandered on Pyp’s belly.

Out of nothing, an unnamed fear appeared in Grenn’s mind ,and he opened his eyes all of a sudden. Something made him feel a deep concern; the ranger knew by heart everything about his beloved, and he could swear there was something slightly different about Pyp tonight. Maybe his smell, or his forms. It was hard to explain, but it was real and it was there. When he opened his eyes, Pyp was still laying there, almost asleep.

**“Pyp…”**

**“Mhh…”**

**“Nothing. I just… I love you”**

**“I love you more”**

***


	5. Pride

Next morning, Cotter Pyke in person called the Aurochs.

The commander of Eastwatch was a rough man, perfect for the roughest fortress of the Wall. His voice was still happy and full of pride when he talked to Grenn.

**“I’ve asked Tattersalt, and he’s told me everything. You’ve been our best ranger, boy, and the Thenns are not a menace anymore. Hopefully, no renegade wildlings will advance to our Wall section for a while. Well done, son.”** Pyke had grown fond of Grenn in a short amount of time, and the old ranger smiled to the Aurochs, pointing a pile of massive chests which laid on the floor.  **“I’ve heard that Stannis Baratheon will advance to south, but, as a token of good will to the Watch, he had sent us some weapons from his personal armory. Come on and choose your favorite.”**

Grenn observed the loot and his eyes landed on a long battle axe, taller than himself. It was made of the purest steel, and its blade was, by far, the sharpest he had ever seen. He looked at the weapon, mesmerized.

**“It’s beautiful”** he mused, still too shy for claiming the weapon for himself.

**“ _Giantslayer…_ Good choice. This is one of the finest weapons I’ve seen. I was thinking about keeping it for myself, but you were great dealing with the Thenns. Now it’s yours. Put it in a good use, boy.”**

**“Thank you! Thank you, sir!!”** Grenn exclaimed like the boy that Pyke thought he was when he came to the fortress. The Commander smiled at him.

When the Aurochs left Pyke’s chambers, almost jumping, his steps took him to his own room. He opened the door, still overjoyed.

**“Pyp! Pyp!”** He called. His heart was pounding happily in his chest.

**“What happens?”** The mummer had been sitting on the rug by their bed, cleansing his boots when Grenn entered and he looked at his Aurochs in awe.

**“Look!!”** Grenn exclaimed. He was still too euphoric to gather his ideas in coherent phrases, but he tried to. **“I won it and now, I will become a great warrior!!”** His smile was as brave as happy. For a moment, Pyp was utterly aware of himself, wanting this man forever by his side.

**“You’re already a great warrior, man.”** Pyp answered with a tender grin, as he stood up and took the black cloak off of Grenn’s shoulders. His black eyes landed fully in the surface of the axe. **“The color is very different from anything else. However, it’s amazing! Do you think it can cut wights?”** The little mummer asked, almost brushing his index against the blade, full of curiosity.

**“I bet it will… Anyway, I’m not eager to try it.”** Grenn’s tone became dark as he put the weapon out of Pyp’s pallid fingers. He remembered the battle of the Fist of the First Men. That time he could barely survive, after losing a lot of black brothers. The memories of the army of the dead would never stop haunting him. Grenn just hugged his snowflower in silence. He wished that just some weapons could have made the difference.

 

* * *

 

Just a day had passed, and the whole castle already knew it. **“ _Giantslayer_? No way, man!” My cousin works at Baratheon’s castle, and he said that axe was crafted by the best smiths of Q’ohor. Why would Grenn have it?”** The voice of one of the youngest recruits echoed across the common hall.

**“Because he won it, Dagmer!”** Pyp stated from a low bench, barely taking off his eyes of his breakfast, in a portentously accurate imitation of Cotter Pyke’s harsh voice **“Maybe, if you’ve been there, and not hiding your ass in an easy mission south of the Wall, when Grenn saved Captain Tattersalt and their men, you’d knew it, boy!! Now go, and clean the fucking stables before I kick your puny ass out of my castle!!”** Men laughed at Dagmer’s expression when he tried to locate commandant Pyke behind him. **“Y…yes, my Lord”** he muttered and leave, before discovering the old Captain wasn’t even there.

**“The Aurochs did not get the axe. He is just a lucky idiot!.”** A second recruit yelled, but this time it hadn’t been Dagmer, the stupid teenager from Riverrun, who had stolen some coins and was sent to the Wall. The voice that cut the cold air of the morning belonged to a very different man. His name was Urzen, and he was been caught cutting the throat of his wife four moons ago in the Iron Islands.

Pyp simply raised his gaze from the bowl of oat he had been sipping and arched an eyebrow. He was not in the mood for smart quips with an assassin before finishing his breakfast. He knew that Grenn had been sent a few miles away south to buy fishnets and oil, and his patrol would possibly return in some hours. However, Pyp couldn’t resist the urgency to mock on that stupid guy too.

**“You know, Urzen? Your interest in Grenn’s arms is quite disturbing, but don’t worry. I’m not jealous.** ” Teasing a man like Urzen was the easiest thing for the mummer, but it was also an easy way to get disemboweled, so, he continued, with a well-guarded impertinence, **“Just for the record, I’m sure he would not share his weapon with a guy like you.** The double sense in his words wasn’t understood by most of men, but some of the new friends of Pyp just smiled “ **Sure he has gotten the axe, but some men don’t need to show their toys to assholes like you.”**

The old man’s face turned red, but anyway, he continued his rant.

**“I knew it. The little vermin is lying! If Grenn could own the axe, he would have taken it to his mission, but I saw him when he left, and there was no weapon. He is a liar!!”**

**“Would you bet for it?”** Pyp suggested, with a crooked smile, looking as innocent as ever.

**“I swear it by the drowned God. Your stupid Ox is lying, and so you are!”**

**“What if I’m not? How would you repay me?”**

**“If I lie, I’ll be your slave, but if you lie...”** The man grimaced. **“Then, you’ll be all mine, boy, and you’ll warm me up every fucking night from now on”** The man licked his lips lasciviously as he saw Pypar’s small body.

_“Oh, these guys are everywhere I step. I should start using a repellent for these bugs”_

Pyp just rolled briefly his eyes and stayed in silence, with his smile never fading, even when he heard **“Grenn is just a big fool. He couldn’t win such weapon. I bet my right hand the axe doesn’t even exist! Now, be good and wait for me in my cell, sweet boy!”**

Urzen advanced dangerously and stood in front of Pyp, with his right hand raised to touch him. Some of his recent friends frowned, ready to defend his black brother.

It was not necessary.

Quick as a bolt, Pyp stood up from his bench and lean his hands on that man’s massive shoulders, using him as a base for a prodigious summersault. For an instant, Pypar was a wheat spike swaying in the wind. He got upside down; his whole being was tense and the tips of his feet pointed far above everyone’s head, almost touching the wooden beams of the roof. The little mummer turned back in the air, and landed gracefully, some steps behind his brothers, barely listening the cheers of his friends and ran as fast as he could out of the common hall.

_That stupid man was going to eat his own words._

Urzen and other men were laughing by now. **“Oh, man! You really scared that boy. Now you’ll get to hunt him down to make him keep his promise”** One of them pointed.

**“Don’t worry. No matter how fast he ran, sooner or later I’ll find him anyway, and I’ll punish him for being a naughty boy… Then, I’ll make him show me more of his twists and contortions.”** The man laughed, imagining the ways he would use Pyp for his pleasure.

**“Hey, he’s our black brother! You shouldn’t talk to him as the asshole you are!”** shouted one of Pyp and Grenn’s friends. His name was Olyvar Snow, and he was born into the gray walls of Winterfell. The boy was tall as a pine, and he was not intelligent, but his loyalty was out of doubt.

**“Who will stop me? You?”** Urzen roared, holding Olyvar’s cloak. Commotion started to rise in everyone’s face. Olyvar’s friends and Urzen’s pals got their hands over their knives, and for a moment, confrontation seemed unavoidable, when suddenly, the highest whistle ever crossed the air. Everyone turned around.

**“Give me your hand”** The voice of Pyp ordered, as he entered to the hall, holding _Giantslayer_ in his hands in front of everyone.

Silence was absolute.

For a moment, this was not the Pyp everyone seemed to know. His eyes were ominously dark, and his voice sounded like the purr of a predator.

**“Your hand is mine now, and so it is the rest of you.”** By now, terror was evident in Urzen’s grey eyes, and that made one part of Pyp happy. **“I will forgive you if you admit your mistake and give me your word you’ll never insult Grenn or me again. I don’t have to tell you, your head is mine to cut it off if I want it”**

**“Yes… Alright, You win.” The man stammered. “I promise it I’ll be true to you and Grenn, brother”**

**“Good”** Pyp said in a cheeky and carefree voice, and the whole hall bursted into cheers. However, the moment was short. Suddenly, something more caught everyone’s attention.

The horn sounded. Just one blast.

The little mummer couldn’t be happier. Grenn had returned! His entire world became brighter every time his lover returned home, and he paid no more attention to whatever could happen in the common hall. Pyp went upstairs until the top of the fortress, and arrived breathless and happy.  As fast as his feet let him, he kept running on the top of the Wall, still holding the axe, and looked at the distance. The warships approached and he could easily recognize Grenn among the rest of the men. He was holding a myrish eye in his left hand, and waved his right one when he watched his Pyp. Pyp corresponded, and started sending kisses to the ship.

Pyp truly wanted to forget everything about the bad moment he just had had. He needed to hug Grenn and ask him everything about the Bay of the Seals, so, without further thinking, he started running on the border of the Wall like he had made dozens of times.

The surface of the Wall was wet, and Pyp’s heart stopped for a second, when his feet lost grip on the ice.

 

_“Gods, No… Not like this”_.

 

The fall was painful, but luckily, he stumbled upon the road, still on the top of the Wall. Two or three steps beyond, and he would be dead by now. His relief was infinite… But short. Only his scraped knees and his ripped off cloak suffered damage. Pyp stood up again, still reprehending himself for his stupidity, when remembered something more.

Grenn’s axe.

_“Where is it?”_ he thought. 

The Axe had slipped from his hands… It was not on the Wall anymore. When Pyp looked to the border, his face got pale. The weapon had crashed on the rocks, two hundred meters down

**“It’s broken.”** Pyp whispered

* * *


	6. Jealousy

**“Do you believe in destiny, My lord?”** Melisandre’s silk dress waved like a flame as she stood on the top of the merlons of Castle Black, next to Lord Commander.

**“No.”** Jon’s answer was immediate.

**“Sure. You don’t.”** Even the voice of the red woman seemed made by fire **“But you’re still young. Some things must happen to us for a greater purpose if The Lord of Light commands it. Have you ever considered that some persons are meant to be together, for example?”**

Jon frowned. Some moons ago, he used to think that Ygritte and him were not just a coincidence, that there was something else behind their love. Maybe then, the word _destiny_ would mean something to him, but now, she was lost and his heart was broken, just like the rest of the things that he once loved. The mere idea of destiny was just a cruel joke of gods.

**“Persons are not pieces of a puzzle. They’re not supposed to just… join each other”**

**“Not everyone finds the person who is meant to be with, but some other do, my Lord. And you know it.”**

**“What do you mean?”** Jon looked at her right in the eye

**“Those two men of the Watch. The red haired and the little one. You send them together to Eastwatch.”**

**“I did it. What is about it?”** Jon inquired.

**“You know some souls must be together, and your authority is not enough to separate them. Am I right?”**

**“Their skills improve when they’re together”** Jon stated, as he smiled weakly. He remembered his black brothers, and couldn’t avoid thinking the red woman was right. If two persons were perfect for each other, those were Grenn and Pyp. They were opposites -just like Ygritte and himself-, but no one could deny his deep love and their mutual understanding. Deep inside, he thought about how much he missed his fiery and unique Ygritte. How much he wanted to feel again the same thing that Grenn and Pyp felt for each other.

For a brief moment, a sting of jealousy hit Jon’s heart, but he ripped it out when he understood it was just silly. He was a man of the Watch, and he would never love again. And then, sadness was all he knew. He just wanted to be with his friends; to drink six or seven ales until he would cry his pain out in Grenn’s shoulder; his friendship, as solid and immovable as the Aurochs himself would always be there for him. Jon wished he could talk to Sam all night long about how horrible was being Lord Commander and how much he hated it; Sam would listen and understand him like no one else. Finally, he realized he also needed to enjoy a bowl of soup made by Pyp. It was as exquisite and heartwarming as the mummer himself. He wanted Pyp to pat his back, and cheer him up with his mere presence and that gorgeous smile. He pictured his friends as vividly as he could, and against all odds, his heart prayed for them to have a long and happy life at Eastwatch.

**“Tell me, what is your interest in them, my lady?”** Jon tried to sound calmed and strong, but the prophecies of the sorceress got him restless.

**“Your friends have an important role to play in this war, my lord, and when the long winter comes, everyone will show us great things about destiny.”**

**“What do you mean? What is…”**

Jon’s words were interrupted by a presence behind him. It was Satin; he looked pale and restless. His soft black curls were covered by a thin layer of frost, just matching the deep contrast between his whole being and his black clothes. Undoubtedly, Satin grew more beautiful every day.

**“I’m sorry, My Lord, a raven’s just arrived. Our rangers have important news:”** He cleared his throat as he used to when something was really delicate. Jon knew it. The boy just looked apprehensively at the red woman before continuing **“Wildlings are gathered at Hardhome, and apparently, they will decide their course, now that Mance Ryder is… gone. Also, the cold has been unusually hard lately.”** Satin’s voice became a soft musing. Jon could easily tell the meaning of it. This pretty boy was much more than a beautiful face; he was also getting more and more intelligent every day. **“There’s nothing on the message, but reading between the lines, my Lord, I strongly believe that our rangers fear for… Something worse than wildlings”**

_“Satin is right.”_ Jon thought bitterly. If the Others reached the camp of Wildlings, the Army of the Dead would be huge, and not even the Wall could stop them.

**“Well. Maybe it’s time to start writing our own destiny.”** Jon declared, as he gave one last gaze to the red woman. **“Satin, come with me. We’ll send a raven to Eastwatch. Time is running out for us”**

*

Grenn got frozen. He had quietly walking down the corridor, and as soon as he stepped inside his cell, _something_ snaked into his cloak.

This _something_ felt small and lithe on his back. A weasel… or maybe something worse? Possibly a snark? No. Legends told that snarks were cold as ice, and this _something_ felt oddly warm. Carefully, he turned around, preparing his fists to offer an epic battle against the thing that had climbed to him.

**“Kiss, please?”** Was all that Grenn heard before he could realize it was not a snark, but Pyp. The boy asked again with a lovely grin, putting a finger on his lips. **“Just a small one?... I miss your kisses”** he whined. Was this peach oil scenting those lips? Gods, that lovely trickster smelled so good!

**“Go away, Pyp”** Grenn tried to pull Pyp off softly when his pallid fingers slipped into his cape. Was he trying to make him tickles? No matter how sweet his touches were. Definitively this was not going to work. Not this year. Not after what just had happened a pair days ago.

**“Come on, Grenn! I have told you two million times already. It was an accident! I didn’t mean to break your axe.”** Pyp stated, still trying to hug his lover **“Also, a good quality weapon would be more resistant”** “ _You threw his axe from the border of the Wall, for the Smith’s sake! What were you expecting, stupid?!”_ A part of his mind exclaimed, as other part retorted quickly “ _You don’t want him to get all moody. Do you? By the Stranger, stop bothering him!”_ **“Please! You can’t be mad at me for the rest of our lives!”** Was the final line of the little mummer.

**“It was my axe. You know you shouldn’t do it”** Grenn growled, even more pissed off **“Also, Urzen could have hurt you. Do you think I wish it? You should have waited for me”**

**“I can’t depend on you my entire life”** Pyp replied, a bit louder than before **“You’re far from the Wall most of time, and I can take care of myself. I’ve made it a lot of times. I’m no stupid!”**

**“Pyp…”** The Aurochs made a pause. His voice has tired and exasperated by now **“Those are murderers and rapists! Do you really think you can talk your way off every time you screw it up?”**

**“Well… I usually do”.** Pyp admitted, shrugging. **“But you’re exaggerating!”**

**“Exagerating? You want to get killed. Don’t you?”** The cold sensation of fear that he had gotten some nights ago lodged in Grenn’s heart for an instant, as he imagined his Pyp surrounded by those monstrous men.

**“Gods, Grenn! How can you be so stubborn? I wish we were at Castle Black. Maybe Jon or Sam would make you understand it was not my fault, and I’m no ingénue. Jon would know it!”**

That was it.

**“Jon… It’s always Jon! You just can’t stop talking about Jon.”** Grenn yelled. Was he really doing this? It was not about the axe anymore, and the ranger didn’t even know why.

**“That isn’t true and you know it! You should use your time in better things besides blaming me or being jealous”** Pyp voiced, as he gesticulated. Unconsciously, his index ended in front of Grenn’s nose, pointing at his own mistakes.

**“Fuck off, Pyp! Stop blaming me for your… your idiocy!!”** That was all. The simple word _jealous_ made him retort in anger.

**“Wh…what?!”** Pyp stammered.

**“You’ve heard it. I don’t want you in my room tonight!!”** Grenn’s face was red and his hands curled into fists.

**“Your room?” This is OUR damned room. I… How can you be such an asshole?”** For an instant, all the clever answers he had prepared just dissolved into wrath **“You’re a stupid!!… Just. You know what?... Fuck you Grenn!!!”** Pyp screamed just before he slammed the door behind him.

 

Silence.

 

The Aurochs couldn’t believe it. He slammed his fists on the table and stood there, trying to understand what had happened. His heart bumped erratically, and his mind was still cloudy with anger. He had told such horrible things to his best friend… his Pyp… Everything had been just aweful and confuse. A part of him wanted desperately to run after the mummer and ask for his forgiveness, tell him that the axe could be replaced, or even fixed eventually, but the rest of him just wanted to scream… To be alone, as far as he could from that little liar who broke his new axe, who still suffered for Jon Snow.

From the first day he could remember at the Wall, they had always been Grenn and Pyp; Pyp and Grenn. A single and indissoluble entity through fighting, suffering, laughing and loving. They became the pals and best buddies that everyone knew; the partners that everyone liked; the pairing that everyone envied. They had never had a discussion, and this had been just overwhelming… Too horrible to be true. But the worst part was that Grenn would have given anything just to hear the voice of Jon -not Lord Commander- but his good old friend Jon telling him **_“Don’t be mad. Just go and talk to him; everything will be alright. Pyp loves you more than anything and you do it too. Don’t you, man?”_ ** as he patted his back and comforted him like a brother.

Grenn didn’t know exactly when or how it happened, but all he could recall in that moment was his own body slipping down to the floor, and his arms wrapping around himself, as he felt the salty trail of tears running down of his face.

*

_“Maybe I’m just overreacting.”_ Grenn thought. The hour of the wolves was almost finishing, and his whole body ached due to cold. However, there was still time before the dawn. From the first night he shared a room with Pyp, he got used to sleep in his little mummer’s arms. Only long expeditions had taken him away from Pyp, and now, his beloved was few cells apart; this had been their first fight, and the cold night made him remember the pleasant warmth of Pyp, his laugh and the sweet songs he used to sing for the ranger when his day had been particularly harsh. Grenn felt a deep sadness _“This is just stupid… I should be with him, and not here. I must go and fix things with Pyp; I love him too much to be unnecessarily angry to him”_

Grenn was about to open the door, when a sudden knock on the wood interrupted him. Olyvar held a torch in his hand and he just looked at him, a bit confused when he noticed that the Aurochs had been fully clothed and awake. _Why would anyone be awake now? Was Grenn alone in his room? Everyone knew he and Pyp used to share a cell. Where the hell was Pypar?_ Olyvar had walked through the entire fortress, and this was the last cell to be visited. Apparently, Pypar was  nowhere to be found by now.

**“What happens, brother?”** The deep voice of Grenn brought Olyvar back to the urgent situation.

**“A raven from Castle Black”** The boy stammered **“Lord Commander needs the best rangers for a mission. I’ll give you the details later. Prepare yourself. We leave right now.”**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new multi chapter history. Hope you like it!!


End file.
